


Heart-Shaped Box

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [208]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Boys Kissing, Engagement, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry has replaced the coffee crème.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [208]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Heart-Shaped Box

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge, prompt no. 60: _Happy Birthday._

“Happy birthday love,” Harry said, giving Draco a gentle kiss. “Twenty-seven! Merlin, you’re getting old,” he teased. “I’ll have to trade you in for a younger model.”

“Don’t you dare,” Draco laughed. “You’ll be as old as me in a couple of months.”

They shared the same joke every birthday. “I’ve got you a gift,” Harry said, Accio’ing a heart-shaped box from behind the settee. “Honeydukes chocolates.”

Draco ripping off the lid and dived in, going straight for the coffee crème. 

There was a ring there instead. 

“Marry me?” Harry asked. “Let me share every other birthday you’ll ever have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
